Lord Abagon and the Curse of those Half or Less
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: Gohan has had strange outburst of power since he was a very young child. Moments of great strength that he just can't recall or control, & no one knew why. But when Goku forces Gohan to fight Cell at the Cell games the truth is revealed, and it's a truth more devastating than Cell ever was. This changes the lives of all the Saiyans, but especially those half or less. T for Violence
1. INTRO

**TITLE: LORD ABAGON AND THE CURSE OF THOSE HALF OR LESS  
** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Gohan has had strange outburst of power since he was a very young child. Moments of great strength that he can't seem to recall or control. No one knew why this would happen. But when Goku forces Gohan to fight Cell at the Cell games the truth is revealed, and it's a truth more devastating than Cell ever was. This changes the lives of all the Saiyans, but especially those half or less.

* * *

 **INTRO**

* * *

"Listen, Gohan has a power hidden within him that you or I can't even begin to imagine."

Those words seemed to be cutting into Piccolo's brain as he watched Gohan down below screaming in pain trapped in Cell's grasp. This was horrific! Goku had clearly made a mistake...

"That's it! Scream out! Get angry! It makes you mad that you're in pain!" Taunted cell cruelly, and Piccolo just couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough of this game Goku! You're wrong about your son!" Piccolo snapped furiously. "Gohan may have that power, but it doesn't matter! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem, he's not a fighter like you!"

That one seem to strike a cord with Goku, and at last Piccolo saw hope that he was getting through to him. "Do you want to know what he's thinking? He's NOT thinking about strength or about competition! He's wondering why his Father is standing there letting him die! And so your son may be the most powerful person in the world! But he's also a scared eleven year old boy!"

Goku turned away from him at that, and rather disgusted Piccolo retorted, "I'd rather die than wait!"

And coming to his senses Goku turned to Krillin and asked for a Senzu bean. Right as Cell released Gohan letting him fall to the ground like a broken doll.

Goku could not hear what Cell said at this point, but the next thing he knew he was flying towards their cliff, and he snatched the senzu beans right out of Krillin's hands.

"These are those nifty senzu beans right? Well, you won't mind if I hold onto them?"

"I was too late!" Goku snapped cursing at himself internally. What had he done! Everything was happening so quickly. Android 16 grabbed him and claimed he would self destruct but realized only too late that his bomb had been removed. And Cell got rid of him in an instant. He made smaller versions of himself that flew up to attack them.

Even as he heard Piccolo warning Yamucha and Tien to protect him, because he was still worn out from fighting Cell earlier, he questioned his decision. If you've ever had a moment in your life that you wished you could take back. Just one thing you could change? This was Goku's. He was wishing he would have just continued to fight cell on his own, and not put Gohan or the others in this mess! Now 16 was dead, and they all might be soon as well...

And when the end seemed inevitable Goku apologized to his team fully believing they would be the last words he ever said to them...

* * *

Gohan could feel it. He was on the edge. Something was going to snap...

And that was when Android 16's head was thrown into his view.

"Gohan," he said. "Let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. Their are those whose words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

"Ugh," scoffed Cell walking over. "This sentimental down pour is killing me. It's so nice of you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way."

"Please," 16 pleaded. "Drop your restraints, protect the life I loved. You have the strength. My scanners sensed it. Just... let it go."

"Yet another fighter, you could have saved," teased Cell grinning maliciously. Had Cell realized what he had done just then, he would certainly have killed the boy as quickly as he could. But he didn't. He was clueless and unaware that he, Cell was unleashing the greatest evil to have ever existed in the universe. Far more than himself, far more than Dr. Gero. Far more than any villain that had stepped foot on Earth, or any planet for that matter.

And that was the final straw. Something inside Gohan broke. The thing he wanted to prevent, happened. Everyone could sense it. His power was unleashed, but that was not the only thing that escaped in this moment...

* * *

Gohan looked. Different. Their was a fury and hatred blend that seemed to have settled behind the boy's eyes. No expression of childlike wonder and innocence that Piccolo had come to know Gohan to possess. Even in the worst of times his kindness and the naive belief of their being good in all beings was always his underlining truth in him. But he couldn't see that in him anymore. He looked like an entirely different person...

In a flash Gohan had the senzu beans from Cell, and one by one he destroyed each of his creations until none were left. And the fight began... If you could call it a fight. Cell couldn't touch him...

Goku was relieved to say the least.

"Well, it looks like watching your fight with Cell has really helped him out," Piccolo said frowning.

"Thanks, but I doubt that. Right now Gohan's way beyond needing my help."

"He is?" Piccolo asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I'd say," Krilling said while staring in awe at the two of them. "He's winning!"

Yamucha nodded and Tien sighed, "Yeah, it's almost too good to be true!"

 _What's happening to me?_ Gohan found himself thinking. Slowly his moves were not being made of his own volition. Their was an emotion in him that was not his own, nor was it one he thought he had ever felt in his life. Their was a part of him that enjoyed hurting Cell. That was happy to see his torment.

"Don't get too confident!" Cell exclaimed. "For I have yet to show you young warrior what I am truly capable of. But you will see soon enough."

"Can it."

Gohan was almost surprised to hear the words escape his lips. He didn't say them.

"Ah, a cheeky one? Well then let's see how you fair against me when I fight at full strength."

He barely registered his friend's gasps of surprise at that statement and he began to power up. Their was an excitement and eagerness to completely annihilate the strength he was sensing. "I've been waiting for you to turn it up."

These were also not his words... These were not his feelings. Who thinks like this?

When he had finished Cell exclaimed proudly, "So kid? Are you impressed by what you see?"

"Is that all you've got?" his voice asked.

 _Is that all?_ Gohan found himself thinking. _Isn't that enough?_

But an overwhelming feeling of disappointment was flooding his body then and a realization that this game would not be as fun as he hoped over took him. Since the fight itself was no longer worth fighting. Tormenting the opponent, torturing him was just about the only excitement that he would find here. _WHY AM I THINKING THIS!_ Gohan snapped in his mind since he could not control his own mouth at the moment. _I've never, thought such violent thoughts before..._

Gohan punched him hard twice. Each time putting much more force than was necessary, and after that this Cell creature could barely stand.

"This can't be!" Cell exclaimed. "He only had... two punches that made contact!"

Though his expression didn't show it, he was basking in that panic glare.

"So... So why am I so... So damaged!?"

 _How pathetic_ , Gohan thought to himself. _He's shakning, he can't even stand_...

The voice was mocking and Gohan thought, _he's enjoying this_... But then he remembered. He was the only one in here. Wasn't he?

After awhile, Cell found himself missing some limbs and Gohan took the look of pain and anguish as a trophy of what a good job he was doing. He couldn't help but smile at his handiwork.

Not too far away Piccolo suddenly gasped, "Uh! Hey, if he waits too long cell will regenerate himself. Remember he has my cells inside him!"

Goku turned to him calling, "Gohan! You've got to take cell down now before he can regenerate!"

"Take him down now?" Gohan called back. Also not his voice. "No, I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while."

"Wait!?" Goku gasped looking shocked. "No Gohan..."

"He's running out of time Goku," Piccolo pleaded.

"Yeah," Goku sighed. "Gohan! Listen to me! You've got to get him! Do it now! We all know you have the power! It's time to use it!"

When Cell regenerated, he was mad as a hornet. _He's throwing a tantrum_ , Gohan found himself thinking. _How cute, like a pathetic child._

He dodged a few of his attacks and then kicked him hard across the face. "You're not a boy! You're a monster!"

 _That sounds about right,_ thought a voice. Physically he was grinning. Inside though, Gohan couldn't understand any of this. It really did sound and feel like their was someone else in his head, and by now. He was more than well aware that someone or something was controlling his body.

And in Cell's most pathetic display yet, he coughed up Android 18. Quickly regressing to his previous form. _This is getting less and less fun... He's not even a challenge to me anymore._

 _Why am I thinking these things! Why can't I move the way I want?_ Gohan thought desperately.

"Gohan! Finish him off now!" Piccolo called.

 _I want to Piccolo, I do_... _I just, I can't!_ Even though he felt like he was screaming these words Piccolo didn't hear him. But his lips did begin to move, but they did not say what he wanted to say...

"Keep interrupting me," Gohan answered loudly, but in a dull tone. "And you'll be next."

Piccolo blinked. "What did he say?" Had he really just heard those words come from Gohan's mouth? Gohan was different somehow... He had never talked back to Piccolo before. A bit concerned he looked at Goku to see if he had noticed the change in his only son...

"Stay away from me you Monster!" Cell spat, and Gohan watched himself kick cell around with as much ease and boredom as child kicking a ball on a school playground.

"Gohan is toying with him..." Piccolo implored.

"NOW Gohan!" Goku ordered. "End it right now! Their is no time to waste! End it Gohan!"

"Fine..." Gohan frowned. "Ka— Me—"

Cell looked panicked, he backed up a few paces. He loved that frightened look in his eyes, and he was almost sad to part with it. "Ha— Me—"

"He's putting a lot of power into that blast," Krillin said nervously.

"Everyone take cover!" Goku demanded.

"No! Wait! Please!" Cell begged. "DON'T!"

The pleading tone of a victims dying breath. Music to his ears. "HAAAA!"

Goku and the others ducked. They were rather close for such a powerful blast. The energy was so bright it blinded anyone in the vicinity. The loud bang echoed and the dust cloud took some time to dissipate. When Goku and the others could open their eyes again they looked around and tried to sense Cell's energy. They could sense nothing...

"Gohan," Goku exhaled. "You... you did it."

Piccolo looked astonished. "I can't... believe it..."

Gohan turned slowly to face them and Goku immediately thought the look he was giving him was strange, but Piccolo felt like he was looking into the face of someone entirely different. Still fully powered, still with that hateful glare he suddenly grinned. "So, who here is next?"


	2. Residing in Blood

**TITLE: LORD ABAGON AND THE CURSE OF THOSE HALF OR LESS  
** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Gohan has had strange outburst of power since he was a very young child. Moments of great strength that he can't seem to recall or control. No one knew why this would happen. But when Goku forces Gohan to fight Cell at the Cell games the truth is revealed, and it's a truth more devastating than Cell ever was.

This changes the lives of all the Saiyans, but especially those half or less.

* * *

 **CH2**

* * *

Krillin had been just about ready to let out a cheer before he heard those words, the smile slowly melted off his face as Gohan said. "So, who here is next?"

"Gohan?" Goku said questionably taking a step closer to his son. "Gohan the fight is over, you won. We can go home..."

"I thought this was a tournament, and tournaments end when their is one person left standing," he answered, the malicious grin still firm on his face. That was until he added, "So I ask again. Who here is next?"

Goku blinked. Surely he had heard him wrong..."Gohan... No one is next. We were all on the same team. But it's over now, it's time to go home..."

"I am not done fighting, so choose someone to be next or I'll choose myself..."

Goku turned to Piccolo for help, he wasn't sure what else he could do to make Gohan understand.

"Gohan," Piccolo said sternly taking a few steps forward. "It's over. You don't have to fight anymore."

The boy exhaled exasperatedly... "Five..."

"What's wrong with you Gohan," Goku asked.

"Four..." Gohan folded his arms and closed his eyes appearing rather bored.

"Maybe Cell hit him harder than we thought," Kirllin suggested looking between Goku and Piccolo.

"Three..." He closed his eyes.

"He needs to rest, clearly this has been an ordeal for him," Yamacha explained. "He'll feel better after."

"Two..."

"Have none of you idiots noticed he's counting down to something!" Vegeta snapped, calling all their attentions back to him.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, "One."

In a flash he jumped into the air and extending his arm sending energy beams straight into the chests of Krillin, Tien, and Yamucha. Goku and the other's gasped and Goku quickly went to Krillin's side, while Piccolo and Trunks hurried over to Tien and Yamucha respectively.

 _What did I do?_ Gohan gasped entirely shocked by his own actions. _Please don't be..._

"Krillin!" Goku called, "Yamacha! Tien! Hold on..."

But even as he said that he knew they were gone. Just like that... the three of them were gone. Looking furious, Goku turned back to Gohan who landed softly back on the ground his arms crossed once again. He was grinning still.

"No... No... Gohan... why?" his voice shook slightly. Not in a million years would he have expected Gohan to do something like this!

"Their was no point in wasting any time with them. If I'm going to play, then I want the strongest toys possible..."

"This isn't like you! What's wrong with you!" Goku stayed kneeling by his friends but he glared at his son. Anger, and frustration from the loss of his friends seemed to swell in his chest. They didn't deserve that, and his son would never do this! What was going on?

"What's wrong with me? Why you asked for this? You asked for my hidden power to awaken, and now that it has you can't handle it. It scares you..." Gohan laughed a little at that. "Maybe you shouldn't let your pet out of the cage if you're not strong enough to put it back in."

"Gohan..."

"Now this is the last time I'm going to ask. Who here is next?"

Goku stood up slowly turning to him, in his desperation to understand his child he pushed aside the loss of his friends. _We can bring them back with the dragon balls. That can be fixed. Figuring out what's wrong with Gohan is most important right now_... "My son... would never do something like this."

"I think I just did. Is this your round about way of volunteering?"

Goku suddenly powered up and everyone who could, took a step back from him. Except for Vegeta who just stood looking furious at the whole situation.

"I don't understand what's happened to you Gohan, but if you want an opponent so badly," Goku said frowning. "Then yes, I will fight you. But you leave everyone else out of this!"

"Son!" Piccolo warned taking a step forward.

"Stay back Piccolo," Goku warned. "I don't know what's wrong with Gohan yet, but we have to assume he's capable of anything. So I don't want to do anything to upset him. So for now just stay back."

 _Dad, you should stay back too!_ Gohan thought desperately, but still could not communicate it.

"He's not acting like the weak pampered little brat you raised, so that means their's something wrong? Let me clue you in Kakarrot, this is what saiyans are. They live for the fight and the joy of the kill. If anything, it was that sickeningly kind hearted brat that was the something wrong."

Goku's frowned deepened. "Well I've established one thing at least. You really aren't Gohan. You just referred to him like he's separate from you, and you called me by my saiyan name which is something Gohan wouldn't do. So tell me who you are!"

He grinned. "Guess I gave myself away too quickly huh? Ah well, if you must know. I am what Saiyans are. Your evil, your pride, your power. I gave it to your race. And how did you repay me? You locked me inside your bloodline where I lived for countless years watching you all fight using MY strength and MY power. Well, no more. It's finally my turn to have some fun. So go ahead, I'll give you the first shot."

Goku frowned. He couldn't do this. Hurting whoever this was meant hurting Gohan too. He couldn't think of anything else to do but keep him talking.

"You're what Saiyans are huh? Just what does that mean?"

"Ugh," Gohan sighed folding his arms. "Can we just fight already, I'm not really one for small talk."

"You just killed three very close friends of mine, I think you owe me an explanation!" Goku snapped.

"Friends?" his gaze turned to the bodies on the ground. "A saiyan doesn't need friends that weak..."

With that he rushed forward punching Goku so hard it sent him flying back. Goku was able to regain his balance before he hit the cliff. When he looked up he had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The side of his face throbbed from the pain. Goku glared at Gohan who grinned. "C'mon, get back over here. I didn't even hit you _that_ hard."

"Over here!"

Gohan swung around to find Piccolo aiming a punch at him. He caught the fist in his left hand and aimed the open palm of his right straight at Piccolo's face. "You're another toy that isn't worth my time..."

An energy blast started to build up right in front of Piccolo's eyes, it was a more than strong enough blast to kill him and Gohan felt a sinking fear grab his chest. "NOOO!"

This time the words came from his mouth and he let go of Piccolo taking a few steps back. Piccolo stood dumbfounded. Staring at Gohan who seemed to be examining his hands. "Oh I see," Gohan said his words seething. "That one is very important to you isn't he?"

In the moment he had shouted no, Piccolo noticed Gohan's whole expression change, but in the time it had taken him to stumble back, it had returned to the same cocky expression he had had before. That must of been their Gohan, if just for a moment. Which meant, he was still conscious in him.

"You get to live today," Gohan said before turning back to Goku he had flown back over.

"Now are you ready to fight me seriously, or should I go look for fun elsewhere?"

Trunks who had not left the side of their deceased friends got to his feet for the first time. "What should we do Goku?"

Frowning he glared at Gohan.

"You said before that you are what saiyans are," Goku snapped. "Tell me exactly what that means, and then I will fight you."

Gohan sighed, "Fine, saiyans weren't always the strong warrior race that they were in their prime. More years ago than I can count they asked a God to grant them the power to defeat their enemies. They were so weak then, probably only slightly stronger than these humans on Earth today. Then, they did not even have tails, their builds were frail and thin. They were... pathetic."

Vegeta seemed to take offense to that last line for his scowl deepened.

"So I made a deal with them. I would grant them my power, I gave up my physical form to exist in their bloodline. This gave them strength, power, and even some of my physical characteristics. Like my build and my tail and being able to transform by moonlight. Even the ability to go Super Saiyan (as you call it). All of that is what I gave them! The deal was that they would use my power to defeat their latest enemy, and when it was done I would control them as my own personal army. Living in their bloodline meant having an entire army of one mind. I would control them from within and use them to take over the universe if I saw fit. But they double crossed me. Once they had gained the upper hand in their war using MY POWER, and once their victory was all but assured. They called forth one of the greatest of all dragons and wished that I could never control a saiyan or leave their bloodline. I was trapped within' them, offering my power and strength to any saiyan willing to train their bodies and able to get into a furious mindset in order to harness it, and as they wished. I could not control them, any of them. My desire to have an army of one mind was lost with that single wish, and I was trapped for what would surely be forever..."

"So you figured out how to control a saiyan after-all?" Goku snapped furiously. "Is it because of this new transformation? Super Saiyan 2?"

"No, not at all. The Dragon's power is still in place. I cannot control the Saiyans I reside within. But," the corner of Gohan's lip curled up into a rather triumphant grin. "Gohan is not all Saiyan... is he..."

"You mean," Piccolo said. "That you're free because of his human half?"

"Exactly," Gohan said smiling. "But this isn't first time I've escaped. I've been able to break free a number of times. I stopped the boy from being sucked into the Dead Zone. I freed him when he was captured by that long haired saiyan, what was his name... Oh well. It doesn't really matter. What else did I do? I helped him when he encountered Frieza. I really don't care to count all the times. But... the boy has always been too weak both physically and mentally to be able to contain my power. He would either fall unconscious or lose his grasp on my power before I was able to take hold. But thanks to a wonderful stroke of luck that Dr. Gero made those androids and a real threat was finally at your door. So much so that you Goku decided to genuinely take an interest in training his son. Which allowed the boy to become stronger. You sensed my power within' him and you like the saiyans before you decided to rely upon it. This little match allowed me not only to break free once again but allowed Gohan's physical form to be strong enough to sustain my power at one of it's lowest levels."

"You mean you're stronger than this!?" Piccolo snapped.

"Of course, I am a God after all. My power has little to no limits," he frowned looking down at his own hands and he hit his chest lightly. "Regrettably, this body still does. I'll have to train it to get stronger, if I put too much of my power into this form as it is now, it might kill the child."

A small flash of worry seemed to flash across both Goku's and Piccolo's faces, and Gohan laughed softly.

"Oh don't be so concerned for the boy," he said. "I'm not about to do anything that will harm this body. He's the only outlet to freedom I currently have after-all... Well, at least until Trunks get's a little older. But I have no guarantee Trunks will ever train enough to get to what you call Super Saiyan two which seems to be the minimum strength I need a half-saiyan to acquire in order to sustain my freedom in their form. But this future version of him is a good sign..."

Trunks stared at him, "You could take over me too..."

"Not you specifically, you're not from this time. But the me in your timeline could. So by all means keep up with your training, you're almost there after all..."

"Enough of this!" Goku snapped looking angry. "Gohan is my child! You have no right to control him like this!"

This seemed to anger Gohan more than anything else. "No right? Do you know what it's like to be trapped in someone else' body. Begin able to see what they see, hear what they hear, but being able to do nothing yourself? Do you know what it's like to be trapped for thousands of years never being able to do anything! No you don't. This is my chance for freedom for the first time in countless years, so I'm going to take it."

"If you're being trapped was so terrible why didn't you just stop giving your power to the Saiyans during battles?" Piccolo asked. "Or do you not have that choice?"

"That's not obvious? A saiyans love of battle and desire to fight comes from me. I may not have been able to control the actions of the battles I've witnessed but witnessing my power in action was better than just sitting back and doing nothing. So yes to this day I still keep up my end of the bargain and allow the saiyans to use my power to whatever extent their bodies can handle it. Besides, I can't allow you to die out. If the bloodline dies so do I. I've already come dangerously close to extinction when Frieza blew up planet Vegeta. But all this waiting and assisting in their race's greed for more strength and more power has paid off. Their are no full blooded female saiyans alive today. They're all dead. Thus any saiyan born from here on out will have to be half saiyan or less, and that means. Eventually, I'll have the army I wanted after-all. Oh it'll take some time, quite a bit of breeding. But eventually..."

"That's... that's not going to happen..." Goku snapped.

"Oh?" Gohan said. "What are you planning to do? Sterilize him? Tell him he can't have any children ever? C'mon... Don't you want Gohan to be a parent someday? Don't you want to be a Grandpa? Honestly, at this point I'm so confident that I'll just tell you the only way possible to stop me. If you kill Gohan and kill that baby Trunks. Then their will be no half saiyans alive to allow my freedom, and if you and Vegeta don't have any other children I will be eternally trapped once more. But I already know you Goku. I've witnessed every day of your life up to now and you don't have the guts to take your own child's life, and so my victory is already assured."

Everyone was silent after that. Piccolo frowned thinking hard. Surely their had to be another way...

"But I'm growing very bored now. After countless years of watching battles I'm finally ready to actually fight one. So Kakarrot. I've explained everything you wanted to hear. So how about you keep your end of our agreement. I want a good fight right now. Where the strongest is the victor and the weakest tastes death. Just you and me."

Goku's fist clenched at his side. He may fight this guy, but it's Gohan's body. If he managed to kill him, he would be killing Gohan...

"Piccolo," Goku whispered glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah," Piccolo answered. One particular sentence that this guy stated seemed to stick with him. _The boy has always been too weak both physically and mentally to be able to contain my power. He would either fall unconscious or lose his grasp on my power before I was able to take hold._ "Do you remember when he said Gohan would fall unconscious and his hold on him would disappear. I think, if we could knock him out. That may just cause this guy to lose his control over Gohan."

"You really think that will work?" Goku asked.

"It's the only shot we have," Piccolo answered.

"Stop whispering!" Gohan snapped. "Are you going to fight me or not!"

"Yeah," Goku said walking forward. "You and me, to the death. Like you said."

Gohan grinned. "It's about time."

They both got ready to fight taking their stances across from each other.

* * *

"Alright, I got the camera working," the camera man said turning back to the announcer who nodded.

"Good! How is the sound?"

"It should be fine."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being patient with us. We're not entirely sure what happened but it seems Cell is dead, though now that boy from earlier is fighting that other spiky haired guy in the orange suit..." he straightened his glasses. "Hercule what do you make of this?"

"Uh..." the afro haired man looked nervous. "Well... he clearly is no match for me!"

Smiling nervously he and the others gasped as the two fighters seemed to disappear in thin air once again.

* * *

Chichi blinked at her TV set. The visuals were rather poor. But...

"Gohan... What is he doing? Goku..."

The Ox King put a hand on her shoulder. Goku and Gohan began fighting on their screen, their speed increase until the camera could no longer keep up with it.

"Why is Goku fighting Gohan... Why..."

"I don't know," the Ox King said trying to console her.

"I just knew it! I knew all this training would make Gohan violent!"

While Chichi was scanning the screen for any glimpse of her husband and son, the Ox King noticed that their were three of their number who were lying on the ground... lifeless.

He frowned. _Please don't be dead_...

"GOHAN!" Chichi snapped as a split second image of her son and husband in battle flashed across the screen. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! STOP FIGHTING AND COME HOME!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys like! Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. A Disconnect because of Time

**TITLE: LORD ABAGON AND THE CURSE OF THOSE HALF OR LESS  
** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Gohan has had strange outburst of power since he was a very young child. Moments of great strength that he can't seem to recall or control. No one knew why this would happen. But when Goku forces Gohan to fight Cell at the Cell games the truth is revealed, and it's a truth more devastating than Cell ever was. What will the gang do?

This changes the lives of all the Saiyans, but especially those half or less.

* * *

 **CH3**

 **A Disconnect because of Time**

* * *

 _I have to stop him_ , Gohan thought desperately. _I did it once before... When he tried to hurt Piccolo. I have to do it again._

Their was a small laugh in the back of his mind as he thought that. _Do you really think I'll let you?_

This voice did not use his body to speak, but spoke to his mind instead.

"You can hear me?" Gohan said trying to use his mouth to say the words, but he only managed to say them as a thought.

"Don't be stupid, of course I can hear you. I just spoke to you didn't I?"

The voice sounded just like someone were standing right behind him talking into his ear. But even as this was going on his physical body was fighting, even occasionally taunting his Father in it's battle.

"How can you be speaking so calmly to me, and be fighting at the same time..." Gohan asked.

"I'm a God. I can do whatever I please. I am not bound by the same laws of physical existence that you are, especially now. I am able to be here speaking to you, as well as use your body to fight, as well as being inside Vegeta where I can watch his conscience and arrogance battle the pride and blood-lust I force upon him. As well as being inside your Father watching his own pride and love for the fight slowly fuel his guilt and anger."

"You're inside all of us..." Gohan said thinking hard. He had heard what was explained earlier, but he was only beginning to grasp what that really meant.

"I can not influence pure blooded saiyans the way that I can you, but what I am is so deep within their bloodline that they don't even realize what part of them is me. It's quite amazing actually I feel as though I'm fighting a battle against myself. I can see through your Father's eyes. I can hear his thoughts. I know what he plans to do next. I influence his battles by manipulating his emotions. A saiyans anger, arrogance, and pride comes from me. The more I can get them to feel those emotions the more likely they are to act the way I wish them to act. The way a saiyan would..."

"You can't control my Father... You already said. You can't control pure saiyans."

"Boy open your ears and listen to me... Seriously, I know how intelligent you are. After all, I was forced to read every damn book you did. It was very boring by the way. If your Father loses this battle I fully intend to kill your Mother for making me sit through that shit."

"..."

"But, let me explain again. After all, I'm going to be here for the rest of your life. So we might as well become friends. Right? What I do is influence the saiyans, that's something very different from controlling them. Do you think it's human to strive for battle as the saiyans do. To thoroughly enjoy a fight that brings you to your limits and back. Do you think it is human actions to take their young child, put them through rigorous and often brutal training, and then place the burden of saving every life on their planet upon that child's shoulders? Do you think it is human, to allow their young child to face a monster (like Cell), to listen their child's screams of agony and yet instead of saving them they place their faith in race and power to save said child?"

"..."

"Were you human, and I mean completely human. Sending a boy at your age to fight and face such a monster would be an act of cruelty. A human child against such a foe would be unthinkable. Not only because they wouldn't stand a chance, but what parent would allow such potential harm to be inflicted upon their young? And then listening to your child scream in pain while you wait for power and your faith in bloodline to save it. It would take a human that had acquired quite a level of evil to do such a thing to their young. Don't you think?" he asked.

When Gohan didn't answer him, he continued. "This is the case for most creatures in the universe. Beings that have gained even the slightest level of human understanding will typically die before allowing any harm to befall their young, and yet your father purposely put you in harms way. I said before it would take a human with quite a evil heart to do such a thing. However, this is isn't the case for saiyans. Your father did not do what he did out hatred or evil. He did what he did out of pride and assumption. Your Father's love of fighting comes from me. The excitement of facing a new challenge, of pushing your physical form to the extent of it's limits, of emerging the victor in hand to hand combat. These are things I enjoy, and your Father assumed you felt the same way about battling. Having glimpsed my escapes and seen what he thought was your power skyrocket he naturally assumed you had hidden talent, hidden power and potential. And oh the pride he felt. What great power, and it came from me...'

 _No_... Gohan frowned thinking hard. _Father doesn't think like that_... _That sounds more like Vegeta_.

"Worth is determined through strength and power. As it should be. So your reaching a level he has not achieved was just as good to him as if he had achieved it himself. I have not taken away the pure saiyans powers in all this time despite having the power to do so, and why have I not? Because it is better to watch and see my strength in action then to let it go unused. Which was the very thought process that led your Father to train you. He was thinking you are apart of me, you have my power, and now I want to see it. I want to witness it. Yes he cared about saving the pathetic humans, yes he wanted to protect the planet, yes he wanted to stop Cell's evil, but more than all that he just wanted to see you in action. Which by extension meant seeing me in action. He wanted to see and test that power that he himself could not access. And he wanted to test it regardless if it had cost everyone their lives, regardless if this was something you wanted to do. In fact, that's why he didn't explain his idea to you, because he thought you would have given up or refused. With time before the tournament you had that option then. Goku could have trained harder. He could have likely beat Cell on his own if he hadn't resigned himself to fate and decided to rely upon your hidden power. So he waited until you had no choice. He waited to tell you his plans until it was a fight or see everyone you love die scenario. Goku is selfless in many ways, but in that moment his greed shown through so brilliantly..."

"Dad didn't think that," Gohan responded at last. "You're lying..."

"And that is your human side talking. You don't want to believe your loved one is capable of that cruelty. But you see, for saiyans that isn't cruelty. That's fun. Training fighting, reaching your limits and surpassing them, all of that is enjoyment and if a few people get killed in pursuit of your enjoyment then so be it."

Gohan frowned... Did his Father really think this way...

"Oh don't go thinking your Father is evil or anything, he simply let too much of me overtake his actions. Piccolo's talk with him made him realize what he did, and the sheer guilt he's feeling is affecting him... See... Look how pitifully he's fighting..."

Gohan was looking the whole time of course, he had no choice but to see through his own eyes even if he couldn't control his body. Not to mention he could feel quite plainly every blow, and while it was painful, he could tell his Father was not putting his all into _any_ of his hits.

"His guilt of knowing he made this happen, his realization that he put the entire planet in jeopardy for his own selfish reasons, his understanding that he has probably lost his only son forever. He is quite conflicted right now. But I am not entirely certain if his pitiful fighting stems completely from his guilt. Some of it is likely the fact that he doesn't wish to hurt you. It's amazing, a saiyan raised on Earth. He acts so differently from the saiyans of the past, and yet at his deepest and darkest core he is just like every other saiyan. And thus... just like me."

 _Dad_ , Gohan thought frowning. _Just go ahead and kill me_...

"Oh that's not his plan..."

Gohan cursed. He had already forgotten that whether he tried to say words aloud or if the tried to just think them, this guy could still hear him...

"No, Goku and Piccolo have already discussed it. His plan is to knock you unconscious. Which I'll admit, that will work... But the question is can he do it? I'm betting no, but I'm going to do my best to get him to win. If I can get him over his lack of confidence and stop his concern for your physical well being I may just be able to get him to do it..."

"Y... You're going to help him?"

"It's like when people play chess with themselves. Regardless of which side their playing at the time they will do their very best to win. Frankly I'm excited to see which side will arise the victor. The side that has complete control over the actions of a body, or the side that can merely influence the emotions with no control over the physical form? Their is no power in this universe that can rival my own, and so the only way for me to face a really good challenge is to fight myself. The vessels I'm using to do that merely makes the battle more interesting. Until now, I could only influence when two saiyans fought. So finally taking the reins on this battle will surely be exciting don't you agree?"

"No..."

He laughed. "Come now, you should learn to enjoy fights like this. If your Father loses we're going to start and fight wars all across the universe, and when little Trunks is old enough I'll come back and fight him. Then I'll have two vessels that I can physically control at that point... What a battle that will be..."

* * *

"If you're not going to fight me seriously, then let another fighter come up here," Gohan spat after what felt like the thousandth time he had easily dodged and had barely been hurt by Goku's attack.

 _How could he have let this happen_? Goku glared up at his son. He never imagined his child could make such a malicious and callous look. If he had just trained like he should have. If he hadn't relied on Gohan's hidden power none of this would be happening. He would have destroyed Cell himself and they would be home right now. Everyone and the Earth would have be safe. Knocking Gohan unconscious was just about their only shot, but they had no clue if it was going to work. Besides, he couldn't even keep up with his speed. The few punches he had been able to land he couldn't bring himself to put the necessary force behind it. But even if he did... He had no clue how high this guy's power could go. Even his best might not be enough to land a serious blow to him.

Back on the ground Piccolo was sensing this. Catching him off guard was just about their only shot. Even the most powerful of opponents could fall if they weren't expecting an attack. This guy was watching Goku far too closely be surprised by anything he would come up with. So that attack would have to come from him...

Piccolo frowned. This guy's power concurred Cell's. A creature the rest of them couldn't even touch. Would he even be able to spring a surprise attack on him...

* * *

"Dad hurry up!" Chichi screamed from their families' airship.

"Chichi, honey... we shouldn't go... It's too dangerous," he pleaded. "Come back in the house."

"It's not dangerous, Cell was destroyed remember! Those two are just goofing off, and Gohan has studying to do!"

"Chichi, clearly something isn't right with Gohan, we should just let Goku sort this out..."

"The last time I let Goku make any decisions regarding our child he took him off to fight Cell!" Chichi snapped and facing forward she scoffed. "Stay if you want. I'm going to bring my son home."

With that the lid of her plane closed. She turned on the thrusters and zoomed off into the air.

* * *

"I'm very close to just killing you Kakarrot. Fight me seriously already!"

Goku was already out of breath. He couldn't keep up with Gohan's speed. About ten minutes prior he had come to the conclusion that worst case scenario (if his attack went too far) they could wish Gohan back with the Dragon Balls. As he feared... he just wasn't strong enough...

"I am..." he admitted.

"Well, if that's the case..." he said holding Gohan's palm out fulling intending to deliver the final blow.

"Sir please!" Gohan begged speaking once again to the voice in the back of his head. "He's my Father, don't do this!"

"You'll get over it, with time..." the voice answered.

But their conversation was interrupted as Vegeta flew over between Goku and Gohan.

"Alright enough of this," Vegeta snapped. "Kakarrots out. I'm in. You were stupid enough to be tricked by the saiyans. You lost, we won. If you can't accept then allow me your Prince, to make you."

"Ugh, Father..." Trunks said sheepishly trying to get him to tone it down.

"Prince?" Gohan repeated softly staring down at Vegeta. He was laughing slightly. "What is a Prince compared to a God? I am Lord Abagon, the God of War."

Thinking for a second he folded his arms, with Vegeta, the best attacks were the one's that hurt his pride. "And I'll make you a deal little Prince. Bow before me right now, and I will spare all of you. I am your God after all, you should be bowing to me. You know, like your Father would for the God of Destruction."

"Don't give me that shit!" Vegeta snapped suddenly lunging into the air aiming a punch at him.

"You're baiting him..." Gohan said speaking to Lord Abagon.

"He's so easy to annoy," Abagon explained amused. "But it's often necessary with Vegeta when you want a good fight from him."

Thus Gohan watched as his body now engaged in a battle with Vegeta, but even as he watched the fight, something was nagging at him. "Lord Abagon, you spoke of another God. Are you not the God of War and Destruction?"

"Their are many Gods in the universe," Abagon explained. "I am merely one. The God of Destruction is someone else entirely. Though I do get along with him. We've had a few battles together in the past. Though he has never beaten me. He is good at destroying things, making them end. I don't make things end, I make things suffer, I make things wish for an end. Which makes me stronger than him..."

One rather powerful punch and Vegeta was sent skidding into the ground.

Gohan's body aimed two fingers at Vegeta and sent a lazer beam through his leg, then his arm, then his shoulder. Vegeta let out a yell at each attack.

"STOP IT!" Gohan yelled internally. "Stop... you can have my body. I don't care anymore, just let me out of here!"

"It's your body, I can't remove you from it, at least not without killing you, and if you are dead. Then I cannot possess you... No I need you alive."

"I don't want to watch this anymore! You're killing and hurting the people I care about just stop it already!"

Goku had rejoined the fight to protect Vegeta, but it seemed Abagon was no longer in the mood for games for he sent an energy blast right through Goku's stomach.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Gohan begged.

"See?" Lord Abagon chuckled. "I make things wish for an end."

Coughing up blood Goku brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Gohan frowned, staring at the spot where he had been. "Now that is something I would like to learn."

He turned finding Goku had appeared next to Vegeta, but in the next moment he had disappeared with him as well.

"They're off to see Dende I suppose," Abagon said before turning to Piccolo. "I guess that means you're up."

"..."

"Now don't tell me you're going to get cold feet too," Abagon frowned landing on the ground grinning.

* * *

The loud noise of an aircraft was heard and the reporter near Hercule and the others gasped, "Could this be reinforcements?!"

Gohan and Piccolo both turned looking at the aircraft that had landed not too far from them.

"Who..." Abagon began but his question was answered seconds later.

"GOHAN!" Chichi snapped.

"Shit," Piccolo cursed.

"Oh wonderful," Abagon exclaimed in a low voice so Chichi couldn't hear as she walked towards them. "I was so looking forward to killing this bitch..."

Piccolo could hear him...

"GOHAN! What are you and your father doing!? Cell was defeated so you both should have come home! Where is he?"

Abagon put on the most innocent expression he could manage. "After I defeated Cell, Dad and Piccolo wanted me to keep training, for any new threats that might arise."

"Oh hell no!" Chichi snapped. "Goku knows we had a deal! And Piccolo how dare you! It isn't enough that you kidnapped my child for a year to prepare for when the saiyans first arrived but now you're trying to get him back into this fighting business!"

"Chichi," Piccolo snapped. "Listen to me, that isn't what happened and this isn't Gohan. You have to stay away from him."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do with my child. I am his Mother and he is going to be a scholar."

"I just want to go home and study," Abagon said using Gohan's softened voice. "Mother will you take me home..."

"Of course," Chichi nodded adding a last word to Piccolo as she started heading back to the plane. "Wherever Goku is you tell him to get home immediately!"

As soon as her back was to both of them Gohan held his palm out straight towards Chichi's back. Piccolo made to lunge forward.

 _Oh Piccolo_ , Abagon thought smiling inwardly. _Don't kid yourself, their is no way you'll ever move fast enough to save her_...

 _Please Piccolo_ , the real Gohan thought panicked.

Piccolo was thinking the same thing. Personally, he would not have been overly bothered if Chichi died, but... She meant the world to Gohan. And he couldn't bear to see that hurt on his face.

What happened next occurred in the time span of a fraction of a second. Goku and Vegeta returned from Dende's appearing using Goku's instant transmission. They had reappeared much closer to Chichi then Piccolo currently was. Upon seeing his wife in danger, and the energy blast rushing towards her, he hurried forward taking her in his arms and getting her out of the way of the blast just as it went by her and completely destroyed the plane in a large and loud explosion. Piccolo had still been hurrying forward in an attempt to save Chichi as well, but as soon as he realized Goku had her he turned mid-step to get out of the way. In this same moment, Trunks had lunged forward. If their was any chance to knock Gohan unconscious, it would be now. After seeing the fight he knew he couldn't pull his punches. So Trunks interlaced his fingers, and with every bit of strength he had he sent his fist into the back of Gohan's head.

Hercule and the others shielded their gaze upon seeing the explosion.

"What happened?" asked the reporter. "Did anyone see?"

Dumbfounded the humans stared on.

Trunk frowned, staring down at Gohan who was lying motionless upon the ground. He had done it.

Piccolo hurried to his side.

"Wha... Goku?" Chichi gasped. "When did..."

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yes," she answered as he set her on the ground. "But what... AH! What happened to our plane!?"

"I'll explain later," Goku answered and upon looking around he noticed Gohan and Piccolo not too far away and he rushed over. "Gohan!"

Chichi blinked, realizing as well that her son was on the ground and she too hurried to his side.

Piccolo had turned him over. "He's breathing," he answered in response to everyone's questioning looks.

"But... will he be Gohan or Abagon when he wakes up..." Trunks asked.

"Who knows," Piccolo sighed. "We'll have to wait and see..."

"What are you talking about?" Chichi asked frowning.

Goku pulled her to the side to explain what had happened.

* * *

 _Now how did that happen_... Abagon thought to himself. With Gohan being unconscious he had indeed lost his control over him. Which he knew would happen. But how did he drop his guard enough to let Trunks catch him off his guard like that... He supposed it must be because the girl showed up. How he hated that cunt for all those years of studying he had been forced to do, so he supposed the excitement from finally getting kill the bitch must have distracted him. But he could see into the mind of every saiyan. For that reason alone, no saiyan would have been able to catch him off guard. If anyone had had a chance of sneaking up on him it would have been Piccolo because he could not see into a namekian's mind. He focused then on Trunks. Seeing through his mind and his eyes, because he wanted to see how he could have miscalculated...

When he focused on seeing through his eyes he was looking up at an old man with a mustashe and a lab coat. Trunk's grandfather. And then... he remembered.

 _That's right_ , he thought to himself. _That Trunks is not from this time. Therefore I have no connection with him._ He had realized this earlier and yet. In the heat of battle he had forgotten.

However he was not worried. He may have lost connection this time. But Gohan would surely use his powers again, and that would mean that he would take hold again. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes, staring up at the sky. Everyone spun around when he stirred looking serious and worried. He looked down at his own hands and found he could open and close his fingers at his own will. He opened his mouth testing his voice. "I..."

He paused. He could say the things he wanted to say. He was back to normal. He looked up at Piccolo and the others. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... I couldn't stop him... I tried..."

Goku and Piccolo smiled looking relieved, and Chichi (who by now had had the whole situation explained to her) ran over and hugged her son. Vegeta, looking thoroughly pissed off took off into the air without so much as a word to any of them. Trunks watched him leave frowning...

* * *

They brought back everyone Gohan and Cell had killed, and life seemed to have returned to normal within' a few days.

Goku was spending a lot of time training. More than usual. Which was saying something as Goku spent a good portion of his days training already. Future Trunks would be returning home in a few days, and Bulma had planned a party for him. So they were all planning on attending to see him off. Gohan, who took a couple days off after the fight (which Chichi had surprisingly agreed with, as long as it was indeed only a couple days), was getting back to his studies.

About ten minutes into his first assignment.

"NOT THIS FUCKING SHIT AGAIN!"

Gohan jumped up from his seat, his chair fell back onto the ground. That was Lord Abagon's voice... He spun around, not that he was really expecting to see someone. But the voice sounded as though it came from directly behind him.

"Oh... so you can hear me now. Interesting..."

"Abagon..." Gohan whispered.

"And here I thought I would have to posses you again in order to speak with you." Abagon laughed. "Hello Gohan..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Congratulations

**TITLE: LORD ABAGON AND THE CURSE OF THOSE HALF OR LESS  
** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Gohan has had strange outburst of power since he was a very young child. Moments of great strength that he can't seem to recall or control. No one knew why this would happen. But when Goku forces Gohan to fight Cell at the Cell games the truth is revealed, and it's a truth more devastating than Cell ever was. What will the gang do?

This changes the lives of all the Saiyans, but especially those half or less.

* * *

 **CH4**

 **Congratulations**

* * *

"This can't be... You can't be..." Gohan stopped immediately bringing his hands out in front of him, he made sure he could move his fingers of his own free will, and he could.

"Oh stop freaking out," Abagon sighed. "You're not in a strong enough state for me to possess you... But you're more than welcome to power up. If you wish."

"Like I would..." Gohan snapped frowning. "How are we even talking..."

"I don't know," Abagon retorted. "I may be a God but I'm not all knowing. Though I like this. It's nice. I'll be able to talk to someone."

This was true, Abagon wasn't exactly sure how he was speaking to Gohan right now. He never could before. But he assumed it was something like opening a flood gate for the first time, and how closing it could mean a little bit of water still seeps through because the seal was broken.

"I have nothing to say to you," Gohan spat. "You killed my friends!"

"Oh whatever, you wished them back," he snapped. "So there is no need to be rude. I'll just be quiet, you won't even know I'm here."

Gohan frowned with an, _I'm not buying any of your shit_ , expression.

Abagon sudden let out a harsh nearly cruel sounding laugh. "Yeah, I didn't believe me either."

Gohan knelt down and picked up the chair he had knocked over, he set it up right feeling uneasy.

"So... what ya readin'?"

 _Ignore him_ , Gohan thought to himself as he took his seat once again and picked up his pencil. _Ignore him and he will go away_.

"You're not gonna ignore me..." he pointed out.

Gohan didn't answer he started doing an equation on his math assignment. _What is the product of Matrix A and Matrix C,_ Gohan read silently. _The top left entry is the first row multiplied by the first column so we start with_ —

"You're doing it wrong."

Gohan took a deep breath and then continued aloud. "The first row multiplied by the first column will give me—"

"Look closer Gohan, you already screwed up."

"I haven't even started!" Gohan snapped.

"Oh look you're talking to me..."

"Just— Stop interrupting me."

"I would if you were doing it right."

"I AM doing it right!"

"No you're not."

"Do you want to do the problem?" Gohan snapped.

"Well, if I did you'd certainly get a better grade."

"UGH!" Gohan turned back to the paper. _This is going to be a two by two matrix, the top left entry is derived from the first row multiplied by the first column_ —

"Gohan seriously, if you're not gonna do it fucking right then—"

"I haven't started!" Gohan snapped rather louder than he intended. "You can't get a problem wrong if you haven't started."

"The number of columns isn't equal to the number of rows. Which means it's an invalid matrix, it can't be solved, and you should have know that before you started the damn question!" Abagon snapped back, yelling almost as loud as Gohan had. Except that only Gohan could hear his yelling and he winced because it sounded as though someone were standing just behind him screaming.

Chichi opened the door to Gohan's room peering around the door at him. "Are you alright Gohan?"

"Uh... yeah..." Gohan answered.

"Want me to bring you something to drink?"

"Sure..."

Chichi nodded happily closing the door as she hummed a song to herself. She always seemed happiest when Gohan was studying.

Gohan turned back to his paper staring at the question and realized, "You're right..."

"Of course I am," Abagon admitted shamelessly.

"How do know how to solve matrices?"

"I had to read every damn book you did..." Abagon pointed out with a tone of annoyance. "Homework is boring. Let's go train."

"I have to finish this," Gohan explained writing his answer for the first one before moving on to the second.

"Seriously! I'm bored out my skull here! Well your skull... Let's compromise. Give me thirty minutes of training time, and then I will give you thirty minutes of homework time where I won't say a word. Deal?"

"No!" Gohan snapped. "I'm not compromising over the use of my own time. This is my life, my body and I'm going to do whatever I want to!"

"Fine..." Abagon snapped sounding even more upset.

Gohan started doing the second problem and when he was half way through...

"You're doing it wrong... Again..."

"Then I'm doing it wrong... now be quiet..." Gohan frowned before re-looking at the problem. He grabbed his eraser removing the most recent marks and he heard Abagon laugh.

"I lied that was right after all."

Gohan gripped his pencil so tightly in frustration that it snapped.

"Aw damn, look at that. And you liked the blue one..." Gohan threw the broken pencil to the other side of the room before grabbing another one from his pencil case.

"You know we're really not that partial to red... Use the purple one."

"They're just pencils, the color doesn't matter..." Gohan explained a tone of annoyance in every syllable.

"Fine..."

"..." Gohan returned to his work and he managed to get almost that entire problem done when suddenly he heard a horrific bloodcurdling scream and he jumped to his feet hitting the tray Chichi was carrying sending the drink she was bringing him to spill all down her front.

"GOHAN!"

"Uh... sorry Mom..." Gohan could hear Abagon laughing in the back of his head. _I timed that perfectly_.

"What's wrong with you?" Chichi sighed trying to pat herself dry with her apron.

"I'm so sorry... I..."

"I'm gonna change and then I'll bring you another glass, and don't make me drop it this time."

With that she hurried away...

"That was childish..." Gohan snapped.

"That was fun... Well, not as fun as training, but I gotta take what I can get being stuck in _your_ head."

"Look," Gohan sighed. "Just... leave me alone..."

"If you want to be left alone then go kill yourself. If you don't want to do that, then I suggest we figure out a way where we can both be happy. So it's compromise time. I will be happy if you train everyday."

"I don't have time to train everyday," Gohan explained he was thinking about the homework he had to catch up on.

"Well I have plenty time to make your life fucking miserable. All the time in the world in fact. So you can either do what I tell you and I'll keep your life bearable. Or you can not do what I tell you and I'll make your life so miserable that you will kill yourself just to get away from me. I mean, it'll be awfully hard to study if I'm constantly telling you your answers are wrong. And it'll be nearly impossible to sleep if I scream the whole night. Even saiyans have to sleep at some point..."

 _He's acting like a spoiled child who isn't getting their way,_ Gohan frowned. _How would you calm a child down_...

"Stop calling me a child, I'm literally older than everyone," he snapped. "And I can still hear every thought in your head even when you're not directly trying to speak to me."

"...fine. I'll train," Gohan exhaled admitting defeat. "But only if you're quiet when I'm studying."

"You won't hear a peep from me," Abagon responded.

This was working out better than planned for Abagon. He knew it was only a matter of time before Gohan would have to transform into super saiyan two at some point. And if he could keep Gohan training up until that point then that means Gohan's body will be able to sustain a higher power level when he does finally take over again. He couldn't wait...

* * *

Goku was fighting a bit of an internal battle as well. Now that he knew about Abagon... All he could think about was fighting him. But the only way he could think to fight him was letting him possess Gohan again, but he couldn't fight _that_ serious of a battle with his son. _Damn_... What was he supposed to do?

He was outside laying down on the bank of a river near their house, when...

"Dad?"

Goku opened his eyes to see Gohan sanding a few feet away.

"What's up?"

"Will... Will you train with me?" he asked shyly.

Goku jumped up at that. "Really? You rarely ever want to train, and when we have no one to train to fight either..."

"Well... I just felt like it today," he lied, Goku cared about his child, but in truth. He just didn't know Gohan well enough to be able to tell when he was lying or when something else might be wrong.

Goku's expression immediately broke into a smile. "Awesome, let's move away from the house a bit so we don't accidentally blow it up."

* * *

Their training session lasted an over an hour, much longer than Gohan had intended. It was both difficult and easier to train with Abagon in his head. It was difficult because he would plan one thing and Abagon would contradict him. But easier because after awhile, he stopped thinking for himself and listened to his instructions. More than once he caught his Dad off guard.

They were sparing without going Super Saiyan, and after Gohan had knocked him down twice he got his feet and suggested it, an excited smile on his face.

Gohan frowned wiping some sweat from his forehead, "Dad I can't, you know that Abagon could—"

"He said you had to go to the second level," Goku explained. "We'll just stay at the first..."

He pointed this out as if it were as cut and dry as that, but Gohan knew it wasn't, and he really didn't want to fight anymore...

"Yes go ahead and do that!" Abagon said excitedly knowing that if he was already in his super saiyan form their was a very good chance he could slip into the next level.

 _No_ , Gohan thought the words to Abagon so his Dad wouldn't hear. _You said a half hour, it's been way more than that..._

"Look whatever training time you give me, I'll give you the same amount of study time... Okay... Look at him, have you ever seen your Dad so happy?"

Goku was indeed grinning as he stretched, preparing for round two. Gohan frowned watching him and Abagon chimed in, "He's just so happy to have a son that actually wants to do the things he's interested in..."

Goku took his stance and went super saiyan, giving in with a sigh, Gohan transformed too. Their sparing session began, this time was a lot more difficult because he had the natrual desire of wanting to power up to keep ahead of his opponent, but at the same time he knew he couldn't do that, despite Abagon saying everything he could to try and trick him into it.

Then mid-punch he spoke up. "Oh, damn Gohan I forgot to tell you. Congratulations on becoming a big brother."

"A what?" losing focus Goku was able to hit Gohan, and he fell back on the ground rolling into a crouching position. It wasn't that hard of a hit, but loosing focus as quickly as he had had caused him to go flying quite a ways back.

"Heh, sorry Gohan, I must have hit you harder than I thought," Goku said heading over to him he held out his hand helping Gohan to his feet.

"GOOOOOKU!"

They turned to see Chichi running towards them excitedly. She looked surprised to see Gohan out there. "Gohan what are you—. Never mind, I'm glad you're both together. The doctor just called me."

"Why?" Goku asked frowning, he powered down and looped his thumbs through his belt sash.

"Well, as it turns out. I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed smiling.

Goku smiled as well and she hugged him celebrating.

 _How did you know_ , Gohan frowned watching Goku spin his Mother around happily.

"I can see into the mind of every saiyan remember? Don't matter how little, they just have to be alive."

"Gohan did you hear me?" she asked taking a few steps toward him.

He powered down and gave her the best fake smile he could manage. "Yeah, Mom. That's great."

It wasn't as though he weren't happy to be a big brother, no. That wasn't the problem. Gohan just knew that another half saiyan meant another person that Abagon could potentially take over...

* * *

 **Hope you guys like! Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! I know this chapter is a tad short, but this was just felt like the best place to end the chapter.**


	5. Piccolo's Solution

**TITLE: LORD ABAGON AND THE CURSE OF THOSE HALF OR LESS  
** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Gohan has had strange outburst of power since he was a very young child. Moments of great strength that he can't seem to recall or control. No one knew why this would happen. But when Goku forces Gohan to fight Cell at the Cell games the truth is revealed, and it's a truth more devastating than Cell ever was. What will the gang do?

This changes the lives of all the Saiyans, but especially those half or less.

* * *

 **CH5**

 **Piccolo's Solution  
**

* * *

Life had become miserable. Abagon made sure of it. Gohan felt like he was going crazy. He couldn't study, he could barely sleep. His grade were slipping. Even though he wasn't in a formal classroom his exams and assignments were still measured against students who were and he had slipped from the top of his peers to barely being in the average level, and that would likely not last long.

His Mother was really worried about him, and she didn't need that with his little brother in her stomach. He supposed he could have told them, but it wouldn't make a difference. Abagon wasn't an enemy that could be punched or kicked away. He wasn't going to disappear because of the dragon balls either. Abagon had already told him that the dragon balls could do nothing to counteract the actions of a God, and Gohan believed him.

He wondered if dying would actually stop his bothering him or would he just exist in other world being bothered by him for all eternity.

At first he had tried compromising with him, but that didn't really last long because Abagon didn't hold up his end of the deals. All he wanted Gohan to do was train all the time. He even went so far as to try to prevent his sleeping to accomplish this. Which was stupid because how was he supposed to fight to his fullest if he was barely getting any sleep? Which was exactly what he was trying to explain to him.

"Ten minutes and then you can sleep the rest of the night," Abagon demanded.

"It's already four, I have to be up by seven..." Gohan sighed. "You have to let me sleep, training isn't going to make me stronger if I'm too tired to think properly."

"I don't give a shit, I'm bored!" he barked and Gohan groaned rolling over he covered his head with his pillow, even though he knew that wouldn't help.

"I don't care if you're bored," Gohan frowned.

"Look I don't want to just wait around for you to wake up, that's boring as shit!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't need sleep. But I do."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Get your ass outside and train. Or I'm just going to scream all night."

"Ugh, grow up..." Gohan sighed. Suddenly he started yelling and Gohan jolted up out of bed at the noise. "Damn it alright, I'm going."

He sat up and put his shoes on as quietly as he could.

Gohan didn't realize it, but this was actually apart of Abagon's plan. If he could keep him incoherent and tired while training, then he was hoping at some point that Gohan would accidentally slip into Super Saiyan 2. Then he would have a body once again. Gohan snuck out the window so as not to wake his parents and he flew a good ways from the house so his Father wouldn't sense him training.

He arrived at an open field and powered up. He started training, and was listening to Abagon's instructions on how to better his technique. He had long since given up on trying to not listen to him when he trained. It was too distracting when he was trying not to listen, at least this way he didn't have to think to much, he was too tired to think.

"Damn it Gohan you're not listening to me," Abagon snapped. "If you're going to do something do it right! Now power up more."

"I'm not powering up anymore, I know you're just trying to trick me so you can possess me again..."

"I'm trying to save your neck. You're an idiot if you think Cell is going to be the last strong enemy you face, and if you aren't prepared you're going to get your ass killed and I'm going to lose my outlet."

"..." Gohan sat on the ground he felt like he could pass out at any moment.

"Damn it brat we're not done!" Abagon snapped. "You can sleep once you get this right!"

"Gohan."

That voice hadn't come from inside his head he turned. Piccolo had landed behind him, and had walked over to him looking concerned.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo," he said flatly, his words lacked their usual enthusiasm that normally came with seeing him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Hell yeah! Piccolo's here! Hey, ask him if he wants to train," Abagon urged excitedly.

"No you're not. You're aura's completely off track, and I've listened in on a few of your parent's conversations about you. You've been failing quite a few of your exams." Piccolo didn't really give a damn about his grades, what he did care about was the fact that this was a pretty drastic change from what was considered normal for Gohan and that concerned him greatly.

Gohan sighed. He knew Piccolo couldn't do anything. But maybe it would make him feel better to tell someone. "Abagon isn't gone."

"What?"

"He's been inside my head," Gohan couldn't think of a better way to word that. "He keeps making me train, and he makes me feel like I'm going crazy. If he's bored he makes it so I can't focus on anything. Not my school work, not chores, I can't even sleep because he'll just scream and act like a stupid child for not getting his way. I—"

Piccolo had sat down beside him and reached out placing a hand on his head.

"—stop calling me a child, I'm literally older than everyone you've ever met."

"There you are," Piccolo said.

"Hell, you can hear me?" Abagon laughed. "Awesome, want to train?"

"No," Piccolo answered. "How about you leave Gohan alone, or I'll just wish you away with the Dragon Balls."

"Be my guest Piccolo, the Dragon Balls have no power over a God," he said teasingly.

"If you say so, I'll go ahead and get them."

With that he stood up.

"Your old Master is stupid, the Dragon Balls don't have any affect on me," Abagon said smugly.

Gohan jumped to his feet too, "Mr. Piccolo, I do believe Abagon on this one. I don't think the Dragon Balls will be able to do anything against him."

"These are the Dragon Balls made by Dende, and I have faith in them. So you let me worry about that. For now, you should get some sleep."

Gohan got an expression that clearly implied, _that would be nice_. "He's not going to let me—"

Piccolo moved quickly hitting Gohan just hard enough on the back of his head. Gohan would likely have been able to dodge it had he not been so tired. He caught the boy before he fell and lowered him to the ground softly. He removed his cape throwing it over him to help keep him warm. Then he placed a hand on Gohan's head once more.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get him to sleep. But you're still an idiot. I'm not lying you know. The Dragon Balls can't do shit to control me, I don't care if they were made by Dende."

Piccolo smiled, "By this time tomorrow you're not going to bother Gohan any more."

"Fine, learn the hard way. Go ahead and waste a day getting the dragon balls. It won't do you any good, but hey. Don't say I didn't warn you..." he answered cockily.

"Their isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do for this kid, and that includes out smarting a God."

With that he removed his hand from Gohan's head and stretched out in the grass beside him. Abagon paused thinking about his last words before letting out a laugh, "He's got nothing!"

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes. The sun was high in the sky when he awoke. He sat up groggily rubbing his eyes, Piccolo's cape slid off of him as he did so.

"Well about fucking time," Abagon snapped and he winced at the volume of the voice.

"You're awake, good." Piccolo got to his feet. "Did you get enough sleep, I could knock you out again if you want."

"Nah, I'm good," Gohan answered smiling getting to his feet as well.

"Then we're going to Bulma's to get her dragon radar."

"It's not going to work," Abagon teased.

"Piccolo, uh... I really don't think it's going to work..."

"It can't hurt to try can it?" Piccolo answered shrugging. "C'mon."

He took off into the air, and feeling nervous Gohan followed him. Abagon was having a good old time making fun of their actions. Right from when they got the Radar from Bulma, and even though she asked they didn't tell her why they needed the dragon balls. All the way up to them getting the sixth one.

Gohan was looking more and more upset with each one they found.

"What's wrong Gohan," Piccolo asked on their way to the last one.

"He's making fun us," Gohan explained. "He knows this isn't going to work. We're just wasting our time..."

"Gohan, have I ever let you down?"

"No," he answered immediately.

"Then just trust me," Piccolo answered throwing him a smile, and Gohan returned it meekly.

"Oh shit, this is to funny," Abagon laughed. "Find you're little dragon balls, I can't wait. When this wish doesn't work, wish for a feast for yourself so you'll have the energy for training today."

A village had the last dragon ball, but they didn't understand what it was so they handed it over without much thought. Then piccolo poured them out onto the ground in a vacant field. They were humming and glowing softly. He side glanced piccolo who called the dragon forth.

"Sure is beautiful isn't it?" Abagon said almost fondly. "Kinda small though isn't he?"

"Small?" Gohan frowned. He was always in awe of how big the dragon was. What sort of dragons had Abagon seen to think this one was small!

"Dragon, please make it so Abagon cannot possess or influence Gohan's life in any way!"

"This," the dragon responded.

"Watch this shit now Gohan," Abagon said enthusiastically.

"This cannot be done. I cannot alter the will of a God," the dragon explained.

"Oh my, and who already told you that?" Abagon laughed.

Gohan frowned at his retort, "Thanks for trying Piccolo..."

"Did I say I was done?" Piccolo asked. "Dragon!"

Gohan looked over at him, what else could he possibly wish for?

"Please make it so Gohan can no longer hear Abagon's voice!"

"Wait what!?" Abagon gasped.

The dragons eyes shown red, and he bellowed, "Your wish has been granted."

Piccolo turned to him, "Well? Can you hear him?"

Gohan looked down concentrating on hearing Abagon's voice, "No... But he also might not be talking right now."

"If he's as childish as you say he is, I'll bet he's throwing a tantrum right about now," Piccolo explained. He turned to dismiss the dragon even though their were more wishes that could be wished for. It disappeared and the dragon balls flew off into the air.

"Well, there you go kid," Piccolo said ruffling his hair before turning to leave.

"Was that going to be your wish all along?"

"Sure was. I was pretty sure the dragon wouldn't be able to affect the God, but the dragon can certainly alter you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked. He would have known that would have worked if Piccolo had explained.

"Because Abagon would have made today miserable for you if he had known what I was up to. Anyway, you should get back home, your Mother's probably throwing a fit with you having been gone all day."

"Kay," Gohan answered he flew a few feet into the air. "Thank you Mr. Piccolo!"

"Don't mention it," Piccolo answered before taking off in the opposite direction. Gohan waited a few minutes seeing him disappear. He still couldn't hear Abagon and and was sure that he would have started talking by now if it hadn't have worked. Finally, everything was going to be fine. At last!

* * *

Trunks was four years old looking into the window of the gravity room his Mother had made for his Father so he could train. His Dad looked so cool, punching and kicking the attacking machines that his Mother had built. "Wow, cool..." he awed.

When his Father had finished training. Trunks was waiting just outside with a towel for him, Vegeta took it from him to wipe the sweat off.

"Dad you were amazing!" Trunks cheered happily.

"I won't be amazing until I beat Kakarot," Vegeta barked heading down the hallway so he could get some water.

He wished he could fight like his Dad, he wished he could train with him. But anytime he would ask his Father would always tell him he was too young to train. He headed to the gazebo in the back yard. He thought he was old enough. He was sure he could do it. He looked over across the small pond in their yard. His Mother was entertaining some people in suits, it was probably a boring business deal. His Mom was always inviting people in suits over for tea and stuff.

He turned to one of the pillars hitting it lightly with his hand, it was a very hard stone. Maybe if he could break it, then his Dad would think he was old enough! Yeah! This was great idea! And perfect timing his Dad had just came out of the house.

Bulma got to her feet walking over to him. "Geez," she said teasingly. "You could have at least put on a shirt."

Vegeta shrugged, "When is dinner?"

"Oh, it'll be soon," Bulma said slightly nervously. "But until then, Vegeta this is Sato-san, Muchikori-san and Himato-san, their all clients hoping to—"

"Yeah hi," Vegeta answered uncaring when one of the suits extended their hand out to shake his. "Have the servants make it soon I'm starving."

"Ugh," Bulma sighed as he started heading back in. "That's my husband for you. He's a big time martial artist so he's not into formalities, you'll have to forgive him."

CRASH!

Bulma jumped turning in the direction of the noise. Little Trunks was standing in front of the pillar of their gazebo. It was cracked horribly. He turned to her grinning.

"Papa, Mama look!" he cheered happily.

But Bulma was no longer looking at him. The crack had gone up from the pillar up towards the ceiling and the stone roof was starting to come down.

She screamed taking to steps forward. Though in that amount of time Vegeta had already flown across the pond and grabbed him flying him safely out of the way before it came crashing down. Trunks blinked at the wreckage and then looked up at Vegeta.

"Papa, did you see what I did! Look how strong I am, I can train with you now right?" he asked happily. By this time Bulma had run over looking frantic.

"What the hell were you doing!?" she snapped and Vegeta sat Trunks on the ground. He looked up at her happily.

"Mama! See what I did! I'm old enough now to train with Papa, because I can do that!"

"You're not training," Vegeta snapped.

"But, I'm old enough now."

"It's not your age," Vegeta explained walking a few steps towards the house, without looking at him he added. "You're just not allowed to train, end of story."

"But... why? You said I wasn't old enough before. If I can do that to such a strong pillar then I should be old enough to—"

"Your a half breed and thus you'll never achieve the level of a full blooded saiyan. It would be a waste of my time to train you," with that he headed into the house. Trunk's happy expression melted off his face.

Bulma frowned and touched the top of Trunk's head. "Hey, their a lot of things is this world more fun than training, so... Find something else you might enjoy okay. Tell you what, I'll take you to Goten's house, alright. You two can play together, that certainly sounds like more fun than training doesn't it? Let me just... get my coat."

She hurried off after Vegeta and when she caught up with him she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him walking away. "That was a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Would you rather tell a four year old that he can't train because a psychotic god might possess him and force him to kill everyone he knows and loves?" Vegeta snapped somewhat more aggressively than he had intended.

"Well of course not, but you can't tell him that!"

"It's better to crush the dream now than let him think it something he can change," Vegeta explained. "I'm going back to training."

Bulma frowned, she knew it hurt Vegeta a lot not being able to train his son he just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"Here we are," Bulma said when they landed outside Goku's place. Trunks jumped out quickly and instead of using the door he climbed inside one of the living room windows. "Trunks have some manners, use the door!"

Chichi was coming down the stairs with laundry and she flattened herself to one side of the stairs as Trunks came barreling through. "Oh, hello Trunks, is your Mom here too?"

"Yes!" he called to her without looking back and then he was in Goten's room. He was currently studying, he had text books strewn across his bed. Gohan was at his desk. They shared a room.

"Goten c'mon let's go play!" Trunks said eagerly nearly pulling Goten along with him.

"I'm not done with my homework," Goten said.

"That's why we're going to sneak out the back."

Gohan smiled as he watched them run out. He was glad they were around the same age so Goten would have someone to play with.

When they got to the bottom step they peeked around the corner. Their mothers were at the kitchen table talking.

"Let's go!" Trunks said hurrying off to the living room window. Goten followed.

Chichi however caught a glimpse of Goten's hair. "Now wait a minute young man, have you finished your—"

But the kept right on running and when she got up and walked around the stairwell she was just in time to see Goten disappear through the window. "GOTEN!"

"Ah, leave them be. Trunks had a bad day today, he just wants to play with his friend," Bulma explained with a tone of sadness to her voice.

* * *

"Trunks where are we going?" Goten asked.

They had been running for at least five minutes when Trunks finally stopped making Goten run into him. He fell back and blinked staring up at him.

"Has your Dad ever trained you?" Trunks asked frowning slightly.

"No," Goten answered. "He says I'm not allowed to train."

"Did he ever tell you why?"

"No, but it's probably because I'm little..."

"My Dad, he said training me would be a waste of time. Because I'm half saiyan..."

Goten frowned at that. His Dad had never said anything like that to him...

"But my Brother is a fighter, and he's half saiyan too."

"He does..." Trunks frowned. He had almost forgotten that Gohan was a fighter too.

"But Brother told me he didn't like training and so he quit a long time ago," Goten explained.

"Did he quit or did your Dad make him..."

"Uh..." Goten frowned. "I don't know. He always told me he quit. And he made me promise never to study fighting."

"Tsk..." he thinks just like them then. "Maybe your bother couldn't cut it as a fighter."

Goten looked slightly upset at that. "I'm sure my brother was a great fighter!"

"Then why did he quit..."

"Like he said, he didn't like it..."

Trunks turned around with a more determined stare than Goten had ever seen him wear. "Our Dad's won't let us learn fighting, because they think we're weak and that we'll slow them down. I want to prove them wrong."

"Um..."

"Goten," Trunks suddenly grinned. "Let's train in secret, and one day we'll show both our Dads that half saiyans can be strong too!"

"But... I promised my brother..."

"Forget that! C'mon, learn to fight with me!"

"But..."

"Goten, I need your help. You're my best friend, and I want you to be strong with me and I want you to help me train. Plus you're the only one I can trust not to go tattling to my parents. Please!" He held out his hand grinning.

Goten stared at it for a few seconds and then grinned as well, "Okay," he said taking his hand.

* * *

Abagon watched the scene grinning in spite of himself. "By all means, train to your hearts content..."

This was too perfect, those little brats were going to train. It would only be a matter of time before they were strong enough. He would just have to wait patiently, but that would be alright... He was very good at waiting. He had had a lot of practice after all...

* * *

 **Another one I haven't updated in awhile. But yea! A new chapter! I hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
